A Christmas Proposal
by Anjiru Hyure
Summary: He turned to face her fully, capturing her lips with his own. Angeal gave Tifa a passionate kiss before pulling away and caressing her face with one of his hands.


Angeal put the finishing touch on the Christmas tree and stepped back to admire his work. Tifa slipped up next to him. Standing on her toes, she kissed Angeal on the cheek before whispering in his ear.

"Beautiful," she breathed in his ear.

Angeal shivered as her warm breath washed over his ear.

"Mmm, thank you, love." Angeal replied with a husky voice.

He fully turned to face her and gave Tifa a passionate kiss before pulling away and caressing her face with one of his hands.

Tifa melted into the touch; Angeal always seemed to know exactly what she needed.

HR

It was Christmas morning. Angeal gently placed kisses over every piece of exposed flesh he could find until Tifa woke up.

Groggily sitting up, she gave Angeal a sleepy smile.

"I love it when you do that." she stated.

"I know you do." Angeal replied, smiling. "Come, love. I have something for you."

"Okay," Tifa said as she got off the bed and followed Angeal to the front room, clad only in her pajamas.

Angeal had her stand next to the tree once he led Tifa to it. Pulling a small box from the tree, Angeal descended and knelt on one knee and opened the box.

"Tifa Lockhart, would you give me the honor of marrying me?" Angeal asked as he looked into her wine colored orbs, conveying all of the love he felt for her.

"Oh my gosh!" Tifa could hardly speak she was so overcome with emotion. "Of course I will Angeal!"

Regaining his balance on his feet, Angeal placed the ring on her finger. Bringing the shiny object closer to her face, Tifa eyed the gemstone.

"Ruby, if I'm not mistaken? And set in a platinum band? I love it! It's so beautiful!"

"Yes, ruby. I knew that you weren't a diamond girl, so I got you a different gem. I remembered you mentioning that you loved rubies and platinum, so that's what I bought."

"Thank you; not only for the ring, but for listening to me. I can't remember the last time someone actually _listened_ to what I said."

"You're welcome, love." Angeal murmured as he softly kissed her on the lips.

HR

Suddenly finding himself wide awake, Genesis rolled over in annoyance, hoping to go back to sleep. It was way too early for him to be awake. However, no matter what he did, sleep continued to evade him.

Giving up with a grumble, Genesis tossed his blanket aside and headed for the front room. He stopped at the scene before him; Angeal was going to propose to Tifa. He just knew it.

Casually, he leaned a clad red shoulder against the door frame. Genesis was wearing his favorite pajamas; red sweat pants with white words on them (Loveless of course), and a red t-shirt with white print in the center that read "I'M THE GIFT OF THE GODDESS". Crossing his arms and legs, Genesis waited for the scene to unfold before him.

He wasn't disappointed. Angeal turned to retrieve something hidden within the branches of the tree and proceeded to go down on one knee as he opened the box.

It was a gorgeous ring; he would know. He had helped Angeal pick it out.

Clapping softly when Tifa accepted, Genesis stepped fully into the room to congratulate his best friends.

HR

Surprised at the noise, Tifa broke the kiss and turned to Genesis.

"When did you come in, Genesis? I didn't notice you standing there."

"I saw the whole thing. Something woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I came out to the front room to find something to do when I saw Angeal retrieve a tiny box from the tree. I didn't want to interrupt so I just watched from the doorway. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you!" Tifa whispered as she wrapped Genesis into a hug. The fiery SOLDIER meant just as much to her as Angeal did; only in a different way.

Threading his fingers with hers, Angeal came to stand next to Tifa.

"Where's Zack and Sephiroth? Asleep still?" Angeal asked Genesis.

"Naturally. Zack sleeps like the dead and Sephiroth has his headphones on. Something about music helping him sleep," Genesis replied with a shrug.


End file.
